


Most Adorable Figure Skaters in the World™

by Anonymous_Wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Wow so many tags I'm sorry), (please don't shout at me for how I spell Viktuuri), (yes British spelling FIGHT ME), An unfair amount of Viktuuri fluff, Canon divergent???, Chapter length varies a lot, Chat log of skaters, Cinnamon rolls, Don't worry it'll get gayer and gayer, Ep 10 IS DA BEST IT KILLED ME AND SENT ME TO HEAVEN, Horribly Written, Humour, I hope I at least got a laugh out of you guys, I love them too much they'll be the death of me, I still haven't written up to that point yet though, Inconsistent writing style, Leoji will come soon I swear, M/M, May contain spoilers, Multi, Nearly Everyone is Gay, No point no plot just random shit, Or canon compliant idk, Poor attempt at text talk, Rated T for a huge amount of foul language and swearing and inappropriate jokes, Read at Your Own Risk, Sassy sinnamon rolls, Shenanigans, Sorry Not Sorry, Started to write this shit some time ago, There goes my first Yuri on Ice fic, Updates come as quickly as I can possibly do, Weird time skips between chapters, WhatsApp Group Chat, Will mark the time period in canon timeline for each chapter, also Victor is called Viktor here for cultural accuracy, and SINNAMON rolls too, more characters will appear later, probs doesn't make any sense, probs inaccurate, super ooc, super self-indulgent, that's all for now, un-beta-ed, will add more tags as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Wolf/pseuds/Anonymous_Wolf
Summary: 勝生☆勇利 added ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ, ImmaPhiSHIT, Leo♪, +guanghongyay:3+ and Chris_Giacometti to the chat 'GP Series Cup of China Skaters'.
勝生☆勇利: ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆
(Whatsapp group chat shenanigans of the skaters!!)(Summary is lame forgive me, I promise you won't be disappointed though!)





	1. The beginning of sanity's nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEELLOOOOOOO *breaks down door* guess who's not dead yet? *points to self*  
> It's been half a year since I last posted anything AT ALL, really apologise for the sudden disappearance and not replying to any of the comments… ;m; I have no excuse but please forgive me!!  
> Anyway, I have a shitload of Hetalia fanfic WIPs, but I'm pretty much stuck on most of them and I like to have a few chapters pre-written to make sure I can maintain constant updates before posting the initial thing. Since I never got further than 3 chapters, I haven't really posted anything yet, and I feel so guilty *bows* ><  
> Aaaaand then Yuri on Ice came along and saved 2016, my life and the entire human race!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omgasdfnjk I love YOI too damn much I don't think I could ever express enough love to it ahhhh *screams* <333333333333  
> And look, there goes my first Yuri on Ice Fanfiction. XD what am I doing with my life?? I literally wrote loads and loads and right now it's in the middle of my exams weeks. Pretty sure I screwed most of them up but YOI is my whole life. XD I originally planned for my first yoi fic to be a Leoji soulmate slow-burn story or smth, but I saw a few texting fics and I was inspired. So this happened! (Lol lame XD)  
> I'll add little explanatory notes for the timeline before each chapter so that you guys don't get confused. Also, if anything needs further explanation I'll most probably put them in the end notes. Feel free to point out any mistakes (grammatically or plot-hole) and I'll try my best to fix it!! ^^  
> I know, horrible attempt at text talk (because I usually don't text with my friends that way, I'm formal af or at least semi-formal) and no real plot, just some mindless fluff and shenanigans. XD check the tags for more.  
> Un-beta-ed and English is not my first language.   
> Sorry for the long-ass A/N but those are important stuff to me. Now that everything's cleared up, here you go!! ^^  
> Comments, reviews, kudos, and bookmarks are life!! <3
> 
> Chapter 1 is set between episodes 6 and 7: after the short program but before the free skate during Cup of China.

_ Group chat: GP Series Cup of China Skaters _

勝生☆勇利: Hello guys! This is our whatsapp group for the skaters in Cup of China, for communication purposes (and keeping in touch!) ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
勝生☆勇利: I made this group a little too late...I mean we’re nearly halfway through the competition  
勝生☆勇利: eh I hope you guys don't mind! It's just a free chat room~ (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

ImmaPhiSHIT: hell yeah  
ImmaPhiSHIT: yuuri dont be so formal  
ImmaPhiSHIT: that is so not like you

勝生☆勇利: what do you mean?? (´･_･`)

ImmaPhiSHIT: also since when have you started using emojis  
ImmaPhiSHIT: why do you never send them to meeeeee im hurttttttttt :(((((

+guanghongyay:3+: stop being so melodramatic  
+guanghongyay:3+: also I like ur username hello PhiSHIT nice to meet ya

ImmaPhiSHIT: wtf nO  
ImmaPhiSHIT: GUANGHONG NOOOO ASLKDJFBSAKDJGHAKDSGJH

+guanghongyay:3+: it's too late now~ (￣▽￣)♪

ImmaPhiSHIT: SHHHIITTT   
ImmaPhiSHIT: YUURI KUN HELP ME IUT HERE  
ImmaPhiSHIT: our*  
ImmaPhiSHIT: out*  
ImmaPhiSHIT: DAMMIT EVEN MY PHONE HATES ME ASDFFSAHJK

勝生☆勇利: Phichit it's your fault I'm not gonna help you  
勝生☆勇利: hahaha that's why I love using iPhone #autocorrect  
勝生☆勇利: also I like being polite and courteous with people unlike SOMEONE

+guanghongyay:3+: #getrekt #lmao  
+guanghongyay:3+: PHISHIT get roasted ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ImmaPhiSHIT: whY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME  
ImmaPhiSHIT: IM A NICE GUY

ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: hey guys! :D Viktor here!  
ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: wait Guang Hong you know what a Lenny face is??? O.O

+guanghongyay:3+: of course →_→  
+guanghongyay:3+: I'm not 12  
+guanghongyay:3+: nor 15 #lowkeyroast  
+guanghongyay:3+: oh wait yuri is not in this group! D:  
+guanghongyay:3+: should we add him here? But he isn't competing in the cup of China...

勝生☆勇利: we just got started and there's already a shitload of drama here  
勝生☆勇利: what have I gotten myself into (つД`)ノ  
勝生☆勇利: ??? I'm here

+guanghongyay:3+: no I meant Plisetsky  
+guanghongyay:3+: that smol angry Russia kitten who is actually cute :33 (don't tell him I said that unless u want to see my corpse)

Leo♪: you're cuter

ImmaPhiSHIT: #smooth  
ImmaPhiSHIT: nice going leo

+guanghongyay:3+: !!!!  
+guanghongyay:3+: ERROR  
+guanghongyay:3+: guanghongji.exe has stopped working

勝生☆勇利: *hides nosebleed*  
勝生☆勇利: oh Yurio (that's our nickname for Yuri P. Long story will tell you guys later) right maybe I should make a new group later  
勝生☆勇利: @guanghong yeah I know what you mean (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ  
勝生☆勇利: @leo #highkeyflirting #ishipit #icanbeyourwingman

ImmaPhiSHIT: hey btw viktor what does your username even mean  
ImmaPhiSHIT: its japanese right

ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: yepp!!! ^w^  
ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: it just means Viktor♥︎Nikiforov in romaji~

ImmaPhiSHIT: omg holy shit  
ImmaPhiSHIT: since when did you change your username  
ImmaPhiSHIT: and with the heart omg  
ImmaPhiSHIT: you dont even know any japanese  
ImmaPhiSHIT: explain THIS YUURI

勝生☆勇利: .  
勝生☆勇利: I just remembered I have something to do see you guys soon

ImmaPhiSHIT: nO  
ImmaPhiSHIT: yuuRI COME BAC K HERE  
ImmaPhiSHIT: FUK  
ImmaPhiSHIT: don't you dare  
ImmaPhiSHIT: FUUUUUUUCCCKKKK

ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: Phichit language please   
ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: there are minors here

ImmaPhiSHIT: scrOLL UP  
ImmaPhiSHIT: we swear like a sailor   
ImmaPhiSHIT: I highly doubt if Guang-Hong will mind

Leo♪: or rather _you_ swear like a sailor  
Leo♪: you're a bad influence  
Leo♪: I won't allow hong’s innocence to be tainted

ImmaPhiSHIT: I AM WOUNDED  
ImmaPhiSHIT: whY tf does everyone hate meeeeee

ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: you will stop swearing in this gc, да?

ImmaPhiSHIT: hoLY SHIT  
ImmaPhiSHIT: LEO YOU ARE AWARE OF THE IMPLICATIONS OF YOUR TEXT RIGHT  
ImmaPhiSHIT: I can't believe you just-

Leo♪: oh SHIT  
Leo♪: nonono I take that back  
Leo♪: I meant  
Leo♪: Hong should not be taught to swear like you do

ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: what did I just say about swearing? :)

Leo♪: wait what does that russian word even mean  
Leo♪: okay okay sorry  
Leo♪: can we use abbreviations tho  
Leo♪: like tf  
Leo♪: cuz I think I might die if I'm not allowed to swear

ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: oh, that's ‘da’  
ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: it means ‘yes’  
ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: ok fine abbreviations are allowed  
ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: Guang-Hong is still a minor so we shouldn't be exposing him to constant swearing

Leo♪: kay cool  
Leo♪: HAHAHAHA next time I'll scare tf out of phichit by saying that  
Leo♪: now I know three languages lol

ImmaPhiSHIT: I AM TRULY SORRY  
ImmaPhiSHIT: why do you sound like our parents Viktor  
ImmaPhiSHIT: but I wanna point out that my username literally has a swear in it  
ImmaPhiSHIT: are you gonna ban me from this gc then

ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: that's okay I guess  
ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: because Yuuri is not here rn and I shall take up his role as the parent of the group! :D  
ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: you'll all be obedient kids I'm sure :)

ImmaPhiSHIT: wtf  
ImmaPhiSHIT: so like yuuris the mom?  
ImmaPhiSHIT: that smile creeps me out tbh

+guanghongyay:3+: PHISHIT  
+guanghongyay:3+: *mum  
+guanghongyay:3+: you're spelling it wrong

ImmaPhiSHIT: NO  
ImmaPhiSHIT: ITS JUST AMERICAN SPELLING  
ImmaPhiSHIT: IM NOT DOING IT THE BRITISH WAY  
ImmaPhiSHIT: NO WAY IN HELL

Leo♪: woah chill bro  
Leo♪: dude I was gone for a minute and this happened  
Leo♪: hi guanghong you're back!! :DD

+guanghongyay:3+: >///~///<

ImmaPhiSHIT: leo I think ya scared the kid off just now  
ImmaPhiSHIT: this is awkward

Leo♪: actually  
Leo♪: on second thoughts  
Leo♪: I think I should call u PhiSHIT too  
Leo♪: your a piece of shit

+guanghongyay:3+: to everyone: I actually don't mind the swearing  
+guanghongyay:3+: I swear sometimes too  
+guanghongyay:3+: you guys just don't understand because it's in Chinese! :}

Leo♪: Hong I feel offended I spell it the American way too  
Leo♪: anyway I know you're swearing you taught me a few do you still remember??

+guanghongyay:3+: I'm sorry T^T I was brought up like that  
+guanghongyay:3+: I do!! _You_ still remember it tho?

Leo♪: of course! :D

ImmaPhiSHIT: scratch that  
ImmaPhiSHIT: this is not awkward at all  
ImmaPhiSHIT: this is gAY AF

Leo♪: …

+guanghongyay:3+: PHISHIT  
+guanghongyay:3+: SHUT UR MOUTH  
+guanghongyay:3+: or I'll personally fly over to Bangkok and kick ur ass once the competition is over  
+guanghongyay:3+: not rn cuz it won't be fair competition if u can't stand straight at the free skate

Leo♪: ...wow

ImmaPhiSHIT: Guanghongcinnamonroll.doc has been renamed as GuanghongSINnamonroll.doc

+guanghongyay:3+: shut tf up or I'm gonna expose screenshots of our private chat  
+guanghongyay:3+: you'll be sorry

ImmaPhiSHIT: nO guang hong you dont mean it  
ImmaPhiSHIT: we agreed itd be for the good of others that chat will be kept confidential  
ImmaPhiSHIT: im not going back to bangkok anytime soon anyway ahahaha

+guanghongyay:3+: DETROIT THEN  
+guanghongyay:3+: even better cause that way I get to go to america again  
+guanghongyay:3+: I don't care where u r  
+guanghongyay:3+: I will come and kick yr ass  
+guanghongyay:3+: I will also send the screenshots to this gc  
+guanghongyay:3+: you'll be sorry

Leo♪: …  
Leo♪: what have you done to my sweet little Xiao Hong

ImmaPhiSHIT: *ALERT ALERT*  
ImmaPhiSHIT: *GAYDAR ALERT*  
ImmaPhiSHIT: wtf this is so cute and gay af

+guanghongyay:3+: okay you asked for it

ImmaPhiSHIT: nOOOOO  
ImmaPhiSHIT: DONT U DAREEEEE  
ImmaPhiSHIT: GUANG HONG YOU PROMISED

+guanghongyay:3+: PhiSHIT  
+guanghongyay:3+: has  
+guanghongyay:3+: A CRUSH  
+guanghongyay:3+: on

ImmaPhiSHIT: nooooooo  
ImmaPhiSHIT: as dinghies hog aerihgbioaherbnorea nhvaerih  
ImmaPhiSHIT: DVSASDFASVJNK ASDFNASDGKNHISAVDJNAWVBIH  
ImmaPhiSHIT: niosdangijasdnvoidsajn youadvshhivasdkhvaded donthhoasdfkjhadsokb wandfanfdnjkasfdsanklj toasjhdfkljans tellavdsnkoj adthem  
ImmaPhiSHIT: I SWEAR TO GOD  
ImmaPhiSHIT: YOU FUCJING PROMISED ME  
ImmaPhiSHIT: you liar

Leo♪: (O_O)  
Leo♪: okay  
Leo♪: I shall repeat my question  
Leo♪: +guanghongyay:3+ who are you and what have you done to my sweet little Xiao Hong??

ImmaPhiSHIT: OH MY LORD  
ImmaPhiSHIT: SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO BECOME FIRST NAME BASIS?!?!?!  
ImmaPhiSHIT: WITH THE SWEET LITTLE TOO  
ImmaPhiSHIT: and is Xiao Hong supposed to be a nickname  
ImmaPhiSHIT: Asdffhjklljnjjllsdafjhalfjgghg  
ImmaPhiSHIT: no words

+guanghongyay:3+: leoooooooooo~ >m< it's still me!!  
+guanghongyay:3+: NO maybe that's my evil twin…  
+guanghongyay:3+: of course not jkjk  
+guanghongyay:3+: I'm sweet and cute irl but I'm sassy af online ;)

ImmaPhiSHIT: OMG WINKY FACE  
ImmaPhiSHIT: just kiss already  
ImmaPhiSHIT: one pair of lovebirds is already enough why two now

Leo♪: oh  
Leo♪: okay! <3  
Leo♪: Phishit shut tf up  
Leo♪: I'm sodone with ur shit  
Leo♪: hey gotta go now  
Leo♪: this is a nice gc tbh I like it  
Leo♪: see you guys later ttyl  
Leo♪: #timedifferenceisabitch

+guanghongyay:3+: okay bye Leo!! <3

ImmaPhiSHIT: are you two actually dating  
ImmaPhiSHIT: I can't believe it  
ImmaPhiSHIT: what shall I call the ship

+guanghongyay:3+: OMG NOOO  
+guanghongyay:3+: NO I HAVENT EVEN SAID ANYTHING  
+guanghongyay:3+: NOOO STAHP  
+guanghongyay:3+: this is too embarrassing dammit  
+guanghongyay:3+: we'll take this to a private chat  
+guanghongyay:3+: NO OBJECTIONS ALLOWED  
+guanghongyay:3+: or face the damn consequences

ImmaPhiSHIT: FINE  
ImmaPhiSHIT: but like this is gay af  
ImmaPhiSHIT: oml so many gay ppl around me

Chris_Giacometti: Threesome? ;)

ImmaPhiSHIT: SHIT NO SHUT UP CHRIS  
ImmaPhiSHIT: why did I think adding you was a good idea  
ImmaPhiSHIT: Yuuri was right when he said we shouldn't add you

+guanghongyay:3+: SHUT THE FUCK UP CHRIS  
+guanghongyay:3+: YOULL END UP IN JAIL IF YOURE NOT CAREFUL  
+guanghongyay:3+: MIND YOU OWN DICKNESS

ImmaPhiSHIT: omfg good one guang hong  
ImmaPhiSHIT: hey do you mind if I call you gh (as in abbreviation)  
ImmaPhiSHIT: guang hong is a long ass name

+guanghongyay:3+: okay I'm fine with that  
+guanghongyay:3+: who's the group admin is it Yuuri?  
+guanghongyay:3+: tell Chris to mind his own DICKness

勝生☆勇利: yes I am  
勝生☆勇利: CHRIS. NO INAPPROPRIATE TOPICS. THERE ARE MINORS HERE.  
勝生☆勇利: I'll give you one more chance. You do that one more time and you're out.  
勝生☆勇利: I will not hesitate to kick you out of the group

Chris_Giacometti: aww okay, sorry  
Chris_Giacometti: if anyone is interested the offer still stands tho :)

勝生☆勇利: GO AWAY THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING

+guanghongyay:3+: sshiiiiiit I need to clean my eyes with bleach ugh shut tf up Chris

Chris_Giacometti: okay okay sorry im leaving now *raises both hands to surrender*

勝生☆勇利: you'd better

ImmaPhiSHIT: #momyuuri  
ImmaPhiSHIT: lololol

勝生☆勇利: and Phichit stop I'm not the mom

ImmaPhiSHIT: scroll up and read everything :)

勝生☆勇利: .  
勝生☆勇利: VIKTOR. EXPLAIN THIS.  
勝生☆勇利: COME OUT I CAN SEE YOU THERE  
勝生☆勇利: YOU ARE LOOKING AT THIS GC I’M LITERALLY IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU ARE

ImmaPhiSHIT: the clock is ticking  
ImmaPhiSHIT: OOOOOOH same room

勝生☆勇利: if you don't want to humiliate yourself get your lazy ass over here  
勝生☆勇利: FUCK JUST GET UP AND WALK OVER HOW HARD IS THAT HUH?!  
勝生☆勇利: stop it Phichit or I'll kick you out as well

ImmaPhiSHIT: MAMA YUURI IS ANGRY!!! Im soooo scareeeeedddd D:

勝生☆勇利: GO TO BED CHILD ITS BEDTIME NOW


	2. Blackmail chain (aka Phichit is a piece of shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Omg firstly I really need to thank you guys so much for the support!! Like all of your comments and kudos and bookmarks gave me life ily sm~ <3  
> (Like it literally became my most successful fic in less than 12 hrs omg!!! I'm sooooo honoured~ >w< so this update is kind of like a thank you gift for all of you for the support!! I can't thank you guys enough ily! ^^  
> Hope you enjoy it~!
> 
> Chapter 2 is set after episode 7, shortly after the Cup of China. (Headcanon that most of the skaters are not aware that The Kiss™ is an actual, real kiss.)

_12th November    Japan time 17:36_

_Group Chat: GP Series Cup of China Skaters_

Chris_Giacometti: I believe we're missing someone here???  
Chris_Giacometti: like is this gc supposed to be the six skaters at cup of China plus viktor  
Chris_Giacometti: but there's only me, yuuri, viktor, leo, guang hong and phichit

勝生☆勇利: you want to say that Georgi is missed right?  
勝生☆勇利: reasons why I didn't add him:  
勝生☆勇利: 1. I don't have his phone number  
                2. He seems to be not too friendly with viktor right now  
                3. I haven't really spoken to him so it'd be quite awkward  
                4. I bet he's still mourning over the breakup with Anya

Chris_Giacometti: fair enough  
Chris_Giacometti: plus I guess it'd be too much for him to see you and viktor acting all lovey dovey after his own breakup lol poor guy

勝生☆勇利: …  
勝生☆勇利: (｡-_-｡)  
勝生☆勇利: that is surprisingly normal for something that came out of your ‘hands’  
勝生☆勇利: that doesn't mean I'm okay with it tho  
勝生☆勇利: GO AWAY FUCK OFF

Chris_Giacometti: wait what?  
Chris_Giacometti: yuuri are you alright

勝生☆勇利: sorry viktor just got hold of my phone  
勝生☆勇利: he sent that message, not me

Chris_Giacometti: okay I guess it's fine  
Chris_Giacometti: ttyl I have trainings soon

勝生☆勇利: okay  
勝生☆勇利: by the way  
勝生☆勇利: viktor what happened to the foul language ban

ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: ah  
ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: I guess I decided it wouldn't work anyway :D  
ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: look at all their swearing!

勝生☆勇利: kids, you're now free to swear  
勝生☆勇利: wait why am I assuming the role of a mother (´･Д･)」  
勝生☆勇利: VIKTORRRRR!!! ITS YOUR FAULT!!! (｀_´)ゞ

ヴィクトル♥︎ニキフォロフ: I like being the dad and you being the mum, Yuuri :DD

勝生☆勇利: ...okay

ImmaPhiSHIT: this gc’s name is laaaaaaaameeee

勝生☆勇利: Phichit where in the world are you even  
勝生☆勇利: what's the time now at your place

ImmaPhiSHIT: lol I'm actually still in Bangkok so im like an hour or smth behind you

勝生☆勇利: okay I thought you were in America  
勝生☆勇利: I hate time differences with a passion!!

+guanghongyay:3+: PHISHIT YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU WERE LYING  
+guanghongyay:3+: FUCK YOU

勝生☆勇利: ...wow okay guang hong is swearing is the apocalypse upon us?! O.O

+guanghongyay:3+: I used to swear in Chinese when I was younger becos my English wasn't as good  
+guanghongyay:3+: I was always away from home so no one bothered to tell me stop swearing, my coach sort of turned a blind eye after seeing me screaming unintelligible words in frustration when I tried to refrain from swearing  
+guanghongyay:3+: I might not swear a lot irl but I sure as hell swear a hell lot on online chats

勝生☆勇利: ah that explains  
勝生☆勇利: I never thought you'd be the type to swear though…

+guanghongyay:3+: back to the matter at hand  
+guanghongyay:3+: where's PHISHIT

勝生☆勇利: I think I saw him typing but now he's gone

+guanghongyay:3+: come out coward  
+guanghongyay:3+: come out or I'll tell everyone your biggest secret you ever told me

ImmaPhiSHIT: HAVE MERCY ON ME GUANG HONG  
ImmaPhiSHIT: I WAS WRONG I HAVE SINNED AGAINST YOU  
ImmaPhiSHIT: PLEASE FORGIVE ME  
ImmaPhiSHIT: anything but the secret I beg you

+guanghongyay:3+: okay you're forgiven

ImmaPhiSHIT: YAAAASSSSS  
ImmaPhiSHIT: the hills are alive with the sound of rejoicing

勝生☆勇利: OMG YOU. DID. NOT. JUST. QUOTE. THE SOUND OF MUSIC.

ImmaPhiSHIT: uh yes I did

勝生☆勇利: I can't believe it Phichit is actually a great fan of the sound of music oml this is gold!!! XD

ImmaPhiSHIT: shut the fuck up sound of music is good  
ImmaPhiSHIT: I love it dont you badmouth it  
ImmaPhiSHIT: the soundtrack is nice too  
ImmaPhiSHIT: next time ill drag u to austria with me

+guanghongyay:3+: Phichit I haven't finished

ImmaPhiSHIT: oH  
ImmaPhiSHIT: oH NOOO  
ImmaPhiSHIT: WHAT IS IT IM DREADING THIS

+guanghongyay:3+: I shall reserve the right to ask anything from you in return as payment  
+guanghongyay:3+: you have to agree or else I'll post the screenshots here  
+guanghongyay:3+: don't worry it won't be anything weird I promise

ImmaPhiSHIT: SHIT THIS IS BAD  
ImmaPhiSHIT: but I want to live  
ImmaPhiSHIT: so okay gh  
ImmaPhiSHIT: I accept your conditions (reluctantly!!!!!)

+guanghongyay:3+: good you're spared now  
+guanghongyay:3+: >:3

ImmaPhiSHIT: SINNAMON ROLL GH D:

+guanghongyay:3+: THIS SUBJECT IS CLOSED.  
+guanghongyay:3+: I still have loads of blackmail stuff to use against you, PhiSHIT~ *\\(^o^)/*

ImmaPhiSHIT: SHIT  
ImmaPhiSHIT: YUURI HELP

勝生☆勇利: ごめんね, I cannot help you Phichit

ImmaPhiSHIT: WHYYY I THOUGHT U WERE MY BEST FRIEND  
ImmaPhiSHIT: U TRAITOR DDD:

勝生☆勇利: I simply do not have enough bargaining power  
勝生☆勇利: you have loads of blackmail material of me, and now you are in danger of being blackmailed by guang hong but where does that leave me?  
勝生☆勇利: AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BLACKMAIL CHAIN  
勝生☆勇利: solve your problems yourself child

+guanghongyay:3+: #getrekt  
+guanghongyay:3+: ROASTED!!! XD  
+guanghongyay:3+: does that mean ur PhiROAST now? >:3

ImmaPhiSHIT: imma just gonna leave now…

+guanghongyay:3+:慢走不送~

ImmaPhiSHIT: wait what does that even mean?!

+guanghongyay:3+: Google it duh  
+guanghongyay:3+: I'm not gonna tell ya

ImmaPhiSHIT: I can't believe the cinnamon roll gh is soooo mean

+guanghongyay:3+: HA

勝生☆勇利: you two are so childish

ImmaPhiSHIT: as if youre any better, yuuri

勝生☆勇利: shut the FUCK UP I AM THREE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes: ごめんね means 'sorry' in Japanese; 慢走不送 is a phrase used in Chinese that literally means something like 'goodbye, take care, not gonna accompany you when you leave' - uh, I guess that could be interpreted as a slightly rude version of a goodbye? (Sorry I suck at translations even though Chinese/Canotnese is like my first language and I use English 70% of the time especially online lol)
> 
> Once again, a huge thank you to everyone!! <3  
> I'll be getting to the comments shortly (well maybe tmr tbh cuz I have a chemistry paper to sit tomorrow morning), don't worry! ^^ I've read all of them and ily!  
> Hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well and that I've lived up to the expectations...? OvO  
> Also, I'm slightly unsure if the formatting makes it difficult to read or not, so if you have any suggestions about that, please do tell me. I suck at formatting! :P  
> ...  
> Should I start a tumblr so that we can scream together about episode freaking 10???
> 
> P.S.: more characters coming later, I'll be sure to include Sara, Michele, Mila, Yurio, Emil, Seung-Gil and Otabek. As for JJ...probably not, since it's a bit hard for me to grasp his characterisation.
> 
> Edit: There'll be duplicate end notes from chapter 1 since I have no idea how on earth you fix those...can anyone help?? OmO

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I hope I didn't disappoint!! ^^ hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! <3  
> (Some later ones would be shorter, sorry)  
> Kudos and comments and bookmarks are life!! <3 I may not reply to every comment but I'll definintely read every single one of them, don't worry! :) thank you so much in advance for every encouraging word and/or constructive criticism!!!  
> Update schedule: as fast as I could manage to, but at least weekly? :3 I have a few chapters already finished but since I'm still literally in my exams week, a daily update won't be able to last long.  
> Until next time, see you!! ^w^
> 
> ~AnonWolf


End file.
